I'm Not Losing You Twice
by InAWord
Summary: Someone Randy Orton values the most has come back to the WWE. This time she's a wrestler and has joined the people that ruined him, Evolution. Can he finally win over the one person who he cares about or will he screw up again? More details inside!


**A/N: All that I really ask of you is to believe that Batista came back onto Raw for a draft lottery. Hey Kurt Angle jumped shows for awhile so Dave can do the same. It's an original character but please bear with me here. I just don't see divas in a lot of situations, like Evolution.  
**  
More On Summary: John Cena must gather up his own Chain Gang to put a stop to the very same Evolution. Can he get Randy's help or will their past with the new member prevent them from doing so?

At the start of Raw, Triple H came down to make a very important announcement. He had a smile on his face as he spoke. Batista and Ric Flair wasat his side. "I bet you're all wondering whyI have this huge smile on my faceWell I'll tell you, as you know Evolution has decided to reunite. This time it's going to be different, there will be no Randy Orton. Instead we are getting our first female member, Jade."

The new member came down to the ring with a new Evolution shirt on. "Now I'm not out here to brag about being in Evolution or anything like that. What I want is the Woman's title and I'm challenging Mickie James for it right here right now."

Soon Mickie was out there and she had a smirk on her face thinking that this was some kind of joke. Backstage Evolution watched on, and backstage was where John Cena and Randy Orton were. John had stopped to watch and Randy had passed by when he had heard the announcement. Both jaws fell open from the men.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Randy asked as Jade continued to fight Mickie. "She worked backstage for a few years and seen a lot of matches. Now she thinks she can fight? Why would she join Evolution if she hated when we used to be together?"

John shrugged, he didn't like this either. "When she worked for Theodore Long she still hated you guys. I don't know what the hell is goingon but I have a bad feeling about this. That's why I'm kicking up my Chain Gang because I know if Evolution's around they'll try to dominate. Do you want to stop them?"

"Join you?" Randy couldn't believe he was asking him. "Did someone drop you on your head? Do you not remember us fighting before? Every time I saw you at a joint pay per view, you were with Jade and because of that I hated you. You took her away from me and was with her for ten months before you broke up!"

"It was just a question Randy. Forget I ever asked," John shook his head. He watched as Jade dominated the match and even got the win without the help of Evolution. Something wasn't right and he didn't know what it could be. All John knew that Jade would've done everything in her power tostay away from Evolution and now she was a part of all that she hated.

Randy couldn't help but wonder if Dave Batista had something to do with it. Before they couldn't stand to be in the same room but the latest news that had gone around was that they were good friends. Could they possibly be something more? He resented the idea greatly and had to do something about it. So finally, he set out to look for her.

It hadn't been a title match so she wasn't the champion but she did do a number on Mickie James. Jade was proud of herself for at least doing that, well until she ran right into Randy Orton. He knocked her for a loop but caught her before she could fall on the ground. When Jade realized who it was she moved out of his reach. "What the hell are you doing down here Randy?"

"Looking for you," Randy crossed his arms. "What are you doing? You become a wrestler and join the people that you hate the most. I don't get it and I'm not buying it. You aren't like them and you don't want to be like them. Take it from a guy who knows."

"If I'm not mistaken Randy, you were one of those people when I met you." Jade shot back. She smirked at him seeing his response, he hadn't expected that from her. "Don't try to educate me on what I already know. You don't own me. So why do you even care?"

He threw his hands in the air, "Why do I care? Why can't I care? Why would any girl want to join Evolution? You always told me to never follow them. Did I listen? Nope and I should've. I was an idiot and I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear?"

Jade felt like a headache was coming on. "Randy I know what I'm doing and I know why I'm doing this. Do you honestly think that I would join them blindly? I know what can happen to me. If I recall correctly, it wasn't Evolution I was worried about. It was you. Then again you are the same person that RKO'd me. Can I leave now?"

"I don't want to see you end up like me," Randy admitted. She knew he had feelings for her in the past but that was then. He still had feelings for her and now she knew that. "I busted my ass for them and I know you'll probably do the same. I don't want to see you hurt Jade."

Her face hardened and Jade couldn't listen to this anymore. "I have to go." He touched her arm to try and get her attention but she moved away. "Don't touch me Randy, I can't deal with this right now. I just need to go."

"It's because of him isn't it?"

**A/N: I never liked the idea of Evolution but then when they split up, the WWE didn't feel the same anymore. I guess they were good for what they did. So what's going on with Jade and everyone else? Do you think her and Dave have something going on?**


End file.
